


You set off a dream in me

by Slyst



Series: Searching for my Shattered Heart [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Horny Teenagers, Light Angst, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Songfic, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: After suffering a crushing defeat against Rakuzan, Takao and Shintarou find solace in eachother. Will this be the answer they were looking for?





	You set off a dream in me

Shintarou could see Takao’s back as it shook and trembled with the force of his tears, the sounds of his sobs echoing through the hallway. The orange of his jersey blurred and distorted through the sheen of Shintarou’s own tears. The frustration of the loss was immense, he had learned, he had grown, he had relied on his teammates with his entire being, but it still hadn’t been enough in the end. He clenched his fists as he followed the rest of his teammates into the locker room, following the orange blurs.

Everyone was quiet as they showered and changed, one by one his teammates parted ways, exchanging silent nods and pats on the back until Takao and Shintarou were the last two left. Takao looked like he had stopped crying, his face now buried in his hands, his shoulders stiff and rigid. Shintarou was at a loss for what to do, he didn’t know how to handle the tightness in his chest, squeezing tighter like a chinese finger trap everytime he looked at the point guard. He’d ultimately failed. He failed his team, he’d failed himself, he’d failed _Takao_. Why did that thought hurt more than anything else?

He stared down at his now wrapped left hand, flexing the fingers. They hadn’t been enough. They could hold the world and they still wouldn’t be enough he realised bitterly. Takao’s voice startled him out of his revere.

“Whelp, that’s that. We should go.” his voice was scratchy and Shintarou could hear the forced cheer in it. He was standing now, his back still to the taller boy as he squeezed his fists tightly, nails digging crescent moons into the palms of his hands likely.

“Takao. We have nowhere to be.” He stated hoping his meaning would be understood. They didn’t have to leave immediately. The point guard was clearly still in no shape to function.

“I don’t-- I can’t--” Takao’s shoulders started to shake again and Shintarou felt a powerful desire to take the smaller boy into his arms. The vice grip around his heart was suffocating him as he forced his feet to move towards the point guard. He didn’t know what he was doing when he reached out, his arms coming to wrap around Takao from behind. The movement felt alien, and unnatural, and completely incongruous to who Shintarou was as a person, but, the catch of Takao’s breath in his throat, the hiccup of surprise he gave before turning around to return the hug made it all seem inconsequential.

The point guard didn’t hesitate to bury his face in Shintarou’s chest, his tear soaked face pressed against his heart. He wondered if the smaller boy could tell just how hard his heart was pounding as he leaned down to press his mouth to the top of Takao’s head, the soft hair brushing against his lips. He didn’t know how to comfort people, he had never cared to even try before, he didn’t _do_ sympathy. If someone hadn’t done everything in their power to secure their victory and left everything up to chance then he had no thought to spare for that person. The Deities did not give out victories based on pity.

Yet he seemed to have spare thoughts galore for Takao. Thoughts about how the shorter boy never shut up; thoughts about how he laughed alot; thoughts about how maybe he _liked _hearing the point guard laugh; thoughts about how it still wasn’t enough. Shintarou hadn’t been enough. He wondered when he started devoting his thoughts to such inane things. Shintarou closed his eyes as he tightened his arms around the still sobbing Takao. His tears dripping down his chest, bleeding into his heart. He felt his own tears filling his eyes again, threatening to fall. What a mess they were.

Shintarou lost track of how long they stood there melting into eachother, he hadn’t even realised Takao had moved until he felt two hands on his face, startling him out of his thoughts again. Bright blue-grey eyes, red-rimmed and swollen but dry bore into his own. His head felt sluggish as he stared into the wintry depths of Takao’s eyes, dragging him in, almost hypnotic with the lights of the room sparkling in them like stars.

“Beautiful.” It was a whispered word from Takao, barely audible despite their proximity. Shintarou wasn't even sure he was supposed to hear it.

The air was thick and heavy like water as he felt himself drawn to those eyes, rough callused hands pulling him down. Lips against lips they met in the middle. Shintarou was surprised to find that Takao’s lips were soft and velvety, pliant against his own. He was even more surprised to realise he’d had any thoughts at all about what Takao’s lips would be like. He felt the silky wetness of the point guard’s tongue run along the seam of his lips, reflexively he opened his mouth in answer, sucking in his tongue before his thoughts could catch up to his actions.

Takao moaned and shifted his arms to wrap around the back of Shintarou’s neck, pulling them closer together as he deepened the kiss. _Of course_ Takao approached kissing with the same enthusiasm he approached everything else, and then surpsingly, Shintarou found himself wondering just what _other_ activities Takao put such intensity into. That train of thought was thankfully derailed by Takao pulling away from the taller boy, his face flush with pupils blown wide.

“Heh. We probably shouldn’t do this here.” He looked away nervously as if he was afraid of something.

“Indeed.” Shintarou stated as he grabbed his bag and headed for the door, "You seemed to have stopped crying now, so we can go."

“Shin-channnnnnnnn.” He whined, as he followed “You were crying too you know!”

“Nonsense.” Shintarou found himself smiling slightly as a curious sense of relief flooded him at hearing the point guard’s voice. It wasn’t thickened by the onslaught of tears, there was no edge of false bravado. It was just Takao being, well, Takao. He felt a familiar feeling of exasperation and was almost glad for it.

* * *

Somehow Shintarou had swindled Takao into driving the rickshaw yet again, not that he was truly complaining. It gave him something to distract himself from the thoughts of the tall green haired drink of water sitting in the back. Things weren’t weird. They had kissed. _Made out, with tongues and everything actually._ And things weren’t weird. He didn’t know what to do with that information. All he had been able to think about was how he hadn’t wanted the moment to end, it wasn’t enough. In the end though, his apparently impeccable self control won out, he didn’t know he had it in him. He heaved out a sigh and threw himself harder into pedaling.

Sure he could understand Shintarou better than most people but that sure as hell wasn’t helping him now. There was no frame of reference for this behaviour. He’d never even seen the guy hug anyone let alone basically(sort of) initiate a mindblowing kiss like _that_.__ He shook his head trying to clear it. He wasn’t stupid. He knew that he was probably (definitely) in love with the miracle. Except, said miracle just so happened to be the most neurotic, arrogant, and most difficult to please person he’d ever met. He was well and truly _fucked._ Atleast that’s what he had thought. Now, he wasn’t so sure_._

“Takao.”

“What is it Shin-chan?” He tried to keep the irritation at having his _very important_ thoughts interrupted out of his voice.

“The turn off to my house was back there.” Oddly enough Shintarou didn’t sound as mad as he normally would have.

_Whoops_,_ _“Ahaha sorry Shin-chan! Guess we’re going to my house.” He ignored the little voice in his head reminding him that nobody was home at his place. When there was no argument from Shintarou he stopped the rickshaw to turn and look at the person in the back. He’d really only said it as a joke and had been planning on turning around.

“What?”

“You’re okay with going to my house?” Takao openly gaped at the green haired boy sitting in the rickshaw.

“Why wouldn’t I be? Are we going or not?” Shintarou snapped, all the usual prickly exasperation was back in force.

_There we go._ Satisfied that it was still Shintarou sitting in the back Takao resumed pedaling, this time going to his house, apparently. The rest of the ride went by silently and almost too quickly. Even Takao’s thoughts seemed to calm down briefly, only to start back up once his house came into view. Why did he think this was a good idea again? What were they even going to do? He knew what he _wanted_ to do, but...and suddenly they were infront of his house before he could finish his thought. Throwing on a cheery and _totally not freaking out_ face Takao hopped off the bike.

“We’re herrrre Shin-chan!” Without waiting for Shintarou to climb out of the rickshaw he went ahead to unlock the front door, letting them both in and leading the taller boy to his room. _Now what?!_

“I was unaware you were into trading cards.” The taller boy commented as he looked at the pile of card binders stacked on Takao's desk.

“Oh yea, my dad was into them and I guess growing up I just got used to collecting them too.” Takao felt a little embarrassed about his now seemingly juvenile hobby.

“Hm.” Was the quiet contemplative reply.

Sudden frustration bubbled up and out. Takao did not want to spend all day dancing around the incident and he was sick of running circles in his brain over it, especially when he had Shintarou in his room right now.

"Shin-chan. What was that? Back there in the locker room?” Shintarou was the kind of person who would be more than happy to give him a straight answer if feelings weren’t returned.

“What was what?” Oh no, Takao was not going to let him play dumb.

“The kiss Shin-chan.” Pink crested pale cheeks under black glasses at the blunt answer. It was way cuter than it should have been seeing the taller boy blush like that. _Shut up brain!_

“You were in need of consoling.” Green eyes looked away.

“People don’t typically play tonsil hockey when they’re trying to console each other.” This time Takao did let the annoyance colour his words. Shintarou was being infuriating.

“What do you want from me Takao? Were you not a willing participant? This is not so one sided.” Shintarou retorted.

The words startled the point guard into silence. He was right. If he wanted to move forward he was going to just have to leap right in because Shintarou was really the most emotionally constipated person he'd ever met, “Yea Shin-chan I was because I like you. Alot.” He rubbed his face in part frustration and in part the need to hide what were his probably beet red cheeks.

“Did it ever occur to you that I would not do something like that if I did not reciprocate? You claim to know me so well after all.” Shintarou was exasperated now and Takao completely understood why.

He was clearly a moron. He threw himself onto his bed burying his face in his pillow, he was sure his face would set it on fire, maybe if he was lucky it would burn the entire house down with him in it, “Fuuuuuuuuuck. Let’s just forget that conversation ever happen.”

“Tch. Idiot.” Takao threw the pillow at Shintarou for that regardless of how much he deserved it. Of course he caught it easily.

“That’s rude Shin-chan.” Takao complained as he got up to stand in front of the taller boy, “Can we just pretend I wasn’t being stupid and skip to the part where we make out some more?”

“I won’t stop you.” That was as much of a yes from Shintarou as he would ever get.

Reaching up with trembling arms Takao cupped Shintarou’s face in his hands all his earlier confidence in tatters without the excuse of being emotional. He wondered if Shintarou could tell just how nervous he was. Green eyes met his own unflinchingly, long eyelashes behind glasses blinking steadily. He drew his thumbs along the taller boy’s cheek bones, his skin was so soft there.

“Takao.” The name sounded like it caught in Shintarou’s throat before he cleared it, “Takao. What are you waiting for?”

The point guard surged forward, while simultaneously dragging Shintarou’s head down, _because seriously the boy is tall_, into a searing kiss. Shintarou’s lips were full and so unbelievably soft Takao wanted to stay there forever. Saliva slick mouths moved together as the taller boy kissed back with equal ferocity. When Takao felt the gentle press of Shintarou’s tongue against his lips he couldn’t hold back a moan as he sucked the miracle’s tongue into his mouth licking at it hungrily. Shintarou tasted like cinnamon and green tea, the combination reminding him of quiet Saturday mornings. He wanted it, he wanted those Saturday mornings. _You set off a dream in me._

Takao was starving for Shintarou’s kisses, he pressed himself into them, his tongue sliding into the taller boy’s mouth, licking along the roof enthusiastically. He moved his hands down, sliding them up Shintarou’s shirt dragging his nails over defined abdominal muscles, kneading his fingers into the smooth firm flesh there. He’d always wanted to touch, to feel these muscles as they bunched and flexed under his touch, they were surprisingly warm and soft. Takao always thought Shintarou would be cold and unyielding, much like the demeanor he put on for everyone. He had never been happier to be more wrong. _It’s getting louder now._

Breaking the kiss briefly Takao dragged the taller boy’s shirt off, mildly surprised that Shintarou even let him. When he looked up into those deep green eyes he was astonished at what he saw there. Instead of the severe look he usually got, those green eyes were burning, the black of his pupils bleeding into emerald, ribbons of colour dancing through them like oil. _Can you hear it echoing?_

“Shin-chan…” He whispered into the space between them, his heart felt incomprehensibly full. He could feel the taller boy’s breath gusting over his lips as it came out in pants. The point guard took a step back to try and collect himself. He was on the verge of coming undone and didn’t want to overwhelm his partner with just how badly he needed him. His self control really was spectacular. He almost hated it.

“What’s wrong Takao?” Shintarou was asking him, his voice coming out in a near rasp. Dark and gravelly. The sound coiling it’s way down Takao’s vertebrae to sit at the base of his spine.

“Shit, Shin-chan. You’re making this difficult.” He nearly laughed at the affronted look Shintarou gave him. That grounded him a bit.

“You were the one who initiated this.” he pushed his glasses back up his nose as he leveled a look at the point guard.

Suddenly he was fucking it all up again, “I’m just… I'm worried okay!” He confessed.

Shintarou glared at him, “About what?”

He had really been hoping he wasn’t going to have to ask, there was really no delicate way to put it, “Have you ever messed around like this before?” The brilliant shade of pink that crested the taller boy’s cheeks told Takao everything he needed to know about that.

“What’s your point Takao? If you’re teasing--”

“Noooo! No, I’m not I promise Shin-chan I would _not _tease you about this. I just don’t want to scare you away.” And that was the crux of the issue__.__

“What gave you the idea that I scare so easily? I will repeat my earlier question for your benefit. Would I reciprocate if I felt otherwise? I don’t recall telling you to stop. I know how to use my words _Kazunari._” He sounded pretty pissed and the point guard couldn’t fault him for that.

It was Takao’s turn to be embarrassed. Man he was on a roll of stupidity today. He’d be lucky if Shintarou even wanted to continue with what they were doing. He wasn’t even sure he could bring _himself _to continue and that was saying something because-- _Wait. Full stop._ He stared dumbly at the miracle infront of him as he worked to comprehend. _Kazunari._ Shit, he really was an idiot. Shintarou was still glaring.

“Now can we continue or are you going to keep trying to decide what’s best for me?”

“Why are you so god damn irresistible?” He groaned, “yes we’re gonna fucking continue.” With that he threw his arms around Shintarou’s neck, dragging him back down to kiss him. They fell together onto the bed still kissing. Takao rolled them over so he was straddling the taller boy, their hips grinding together. The point guard pulled off his own shirt, moving back to kiss and lick down Shintarou’s jawline. He wanted to kiss away the tension he always saw there, granted he was usually the cause. He trailed his kisses down the taller boy’s neck, stopping to nibble at his adam’s apple, and laving his tongue over it before traveling further down. He pressed his tongue against a warm flat nipple, relishing at the way Shintarou arched into his mouth. He wasn’t loud by any stretch of the word but Takao could hear the small sounds that’d escape now and again, so sweet and quiet. He wanted that boy _so_ bad it hurt.

“Shin-Chan?” Takao leaned forward to whisper into the taller boy’s ear.

“What Kazunari?” There it was again, that sex voice that made Takao’s toes curl.

“Can I ride you?” He felt Shintarou’s heart start pounding harder against where his hand rested on the taller boy’s chest.

Shintarou looked away nervously and licked his lips before turning back to meet the point guard's gaze steadily, “I… I would like that.”

Takao couldn’t suppress the giggle he let out as he pressed his lips to the taller boy’s in a quick kiss, “Heeeeeh. Shin-chan is too beautiful.”

He shuffled back to slide off his pants and boxers mindful of his painfully hard erection. Sitting back on Shintarou’s thighs he gave himself one, two, three tugs along his length, enjoying the way the taller boy followed the stroke of his hand with his eyes. He leaned forward holding three of his fingers out to Shintarou’s lips, running his pointer along the lower lip.

Almost as if by instinct the taller boy drew the appendages into his mouth with his tongue, running it along the pads of his fingers almost idly. While Shintarou was atleast partially distracted with his fingers Takao started on unbuckling and dragging down the miracle’s pants and underwear. He gulped. Admirably, the taller boy didn’t even flinch when Takao wrapped his fingers around his cock. It was big, and thick and his fingers barely met around it. His tongue still licked and sucked on the fingers in his mouth albeit a bit faster now and with more purpose. The entire time Takao hadn’t broken eye contact with Shintarou. Green eyes like twin jewels sparkling, the light reflecting in them like towers of gold, he felt almost hypnotised by it all. The slick wet slide of the taller boy’s tongue against his fingers mixed with the heady feeling of his cock in his hand, heavy with arousal, precum dribbling steadily over his fingers was intoxicating.

“Kazunari.” The wrecked voice of Shintarou broke Takao out of his stupor. Saliva was dripping down the palm of his hand, his fingers glistening with spit.

“Oh right.” He said dumbly, blinking himself back to the present. He shifted, lifting himself up onto his knees while still straddling the taller boy’s thighs. Bringing his hand down behind his cock he pressed a finger into the puckered muscle there. He shuttered as he breached the tight ring, his body pulling in the appendage fairly easily. The point guard didn't think it was possible for Shintarou’s eyes to darken any more. He had forgotten about his grip on the miracle’s dick until he felt more slippery wetness trail down his fingers, reflexively he adjusted his grasp in response.

“So good Shin-chan, so good.” He arched back as he slid in a second finger. Shintarou’s hands grasped his hips, fingers digging in bruisingly hard. Takao needed that boy in him _badly_.__ Shintarou was thrusting shallowly into the shorter boy’s lax grip around his length. Realising this Takao tightened his grip, giving the cock a firm tug as he continued to finger himself open. He was admittedly struggling to do both but this was the most reaction he’d ever seen coming from Shintarou and he didn’t want it to stop.

He froze, eyes going wide when he felt a finger that was not his slide in between his own. He fell forward, catching himself on the taller boy’s chest, cock abandoned as he was rendered speechless by the feeling, “Fuck Shin-chan I’m gonna come already if you do that.” He panted out, nevertheless he shifted forward to give the taller boy better access, pulling out his own fingers in the process.

“And?” There was hint of mischief, of _actual _mischief, glinting in green eyes. Of all the times for Shintarou to get a sense of humour he chose now? If he didn’t have, now two, of the boy’s fingers up his ass he might actually be offended. Then those fingers curved, knuckles crooking in a way that made his vision go white and suddenly he was gasping out his orgasm.

“Fuck, Shin--” His words dried up in his throat as he arched against the fingers, falling back onto his arms as he came _hard_. Semen painting as far up as his chest as he rode Shintarou’s fingers through his climax, his vision warping and fading at the edges. With tears clinging to his eyelashes, and sweat dripping down his back, he felt well and truly fucked, and he hadn’t even been touched yet save for the fingers in him. Takao heard himself choke out a moan as Shintarou slid another finger into his hole before his orgasm had even tapered out completely. He was overwrought and completely over sensitized but he couldn’t stop himself from grinding onto the three fingers as they resumed stretching and fingering him open.

After a scant few seconds of Shintarou using three fingers Takao was finished waiting. He pulled himself off of the appendages, and grabbed the lube from his beside drawer. That got him a raised eyebrow.

“It’s just for… myself.” He admitted quietly as he looked away, the admission made him feel oddly vulnerable. He waited with baited breath for the judgmental words that never came.

A gentle hand took the bottle from his own. Squeezing a fair amount onto his hand Shintarou wrapped his fingers around his own cock slicking the length up, eyelashes fluttering at the sensation as he arched into his touch, almost as if in demonstration. Shintarou’s hand slid up to twist around the head of his dick, thumbing the tip as he went, his other hand coming around to rub and fondle his balls. Takao’s eyes grew wide in realisation as he watched Shintarou jerk himself off. He was _showing_ Takao how he touched himself in return, and it was _magnificent_. __Now the point guard was going to have a life time’s worth of masturbation material and he couldn’t be happier.

It was all at once too much and Takao was bad at waiting, “I can’t wait anymore Shin-chan.” He shuffled forward until he was hovering over the taller boy’s cock. 

“Do it.”

* * *

Shintarou bit back a moan as he felt Takao sinking down onto his cock. The scorching friction of the point guard’s insides along his length sent his mind into a spiral of pure need and want. He wasn’t even sure he could form a coherent thought anymore as he struggled not to press up into the bottomless heat. Then he was in. Shintarou realised he was holding his breath and let it out slowly as he swept his eyes over the sight of Takao impaled on his cock. The shorter boy’s body flushed pink, his dick jutting out from a patch of coarse black hair fully hard again and dripping steadily as his chest heaved with his breaths. Something about the sight was just so _stunning_.

Then Takao moved, a slight shift as he pulled himself up, then let himself slide back down and Shintarou was lost. He gripped the point guard’s hips, urging him to continue, and continue he did, confirming the taller boy’s earlier thoughts about his enthusiasm is _other_ aspects of life. Takao eagerly impaling himself onto Shintarou’s cock over and over, the obscene sound of skin on skin echoing through the room. He wondered half-heartedly where all the energy even came from considering how wrecked they were after the game against Rakuzan. His thoughts didn’t last long as he felt his climax coiling tightly in his abdomen, the steady slide of Takao around his dick pushing him closer.

Takao leaned forward, bracing his hands on either side of Shintarou’s face, lowering himself to kiss the taller boy messily as he ground his hips. He was moaning and whimpering now into Shintarou’s lips, his rhythm starting to falter. The taller boy reach around to grab Takao’s own leaking cock, giving it several firm strokes as he picked up the rhythm where Takao left off. His hips moving up to meet ass. The point guard slamming himself onto Shintarou desperately, needily, nails raked down the taller boy’s chest as he came with a cry. Shintarou struggled to keep up, his thighs burning with the effort.

The taller boy followed quickly, the feel of Takao’s body clenching and pulsing around his dick sending him over the edge as well. Shintarou tried to keep his eyes open, to watch Takao as he come undone but his own orgasm dragged him under, stars sparking behind his eye lids, burning gold like the shine of a thousand spotlights.

He realised after a few moments that Takao had collapsed graceless onto him, still impaled, his sweat damp face pressing into the taller boy’s chest. Shintarou wasn’t sure he could form a voice to say anything about it at that moment.

It was Takao who spoke first, “Oh god I have to get up.” He shifted, shakey arms holding him up. Shintarou could see where they were connected and the sight did things to him, he felt his face grow hot as he watched.

“You like that?” Takao had a look in his eyes that unsettled the taller boy, however, he nodded anyways, his body acting of it's own accord. “Hehehehe.” Takao giggled ominously as he sat himself up a bit more and pulled himself off of Shintarou’s softening cock and then stopped, holding himself just above the taller boy.

Shintarou felt his mouth go dry as he watched his cum drip out of Takao’s ass, sliding down his inner thigh, wet and slick before dripping onto his dick. The display so grossly pornographic yet he felt himself transfixed by it, watching as another dribble followed a new trail down his other thigh, glistening lewdly as it scattered into the dark green hair at his groin. As if on autopilot he brought his hand up to drag his fingers through the glossy wet mess, running them over the loosened muscle of Takao's asshole and down a trembling thigh.

He heard the shorter boy whimper in response, "Shin-chan is being lewd and it's incredibly hot but I am way too exhausted for a third round."

Shintarou couldn't bring himself to deny it as his hand dropped away reluctantly, "Says the one who put himself in this position."

"Hehe, no regrets!" Finally Takao’s strength caved and he hefted himself onto the bed beside Shintarou mindless of the mess they had made, “If someone had told a month ago you’d be looking at me like dinner I might have laughed myself into a stroke.”

“That would have been unfortunate.” Shintarou admitted honestly.

“Seriously. I would have missed out on some mind blowingly great sex.” Takao dissolved into a fit of giggles at himself. Shintarou wondered briefly if he had lost his mind as he gave the shorter boy a dubious look.

“Hey Shin-chan.” Came the suddenly serious voice, there was no trace of laughter in it now, “Are we dating?”

Shintarou was not one for grand gestures of love or declarations of intent. He certainly wasn’t one to dive headfirst into something that wasn’t a sure thing. However, something in Takao’s voice told him that it was fine, that maybe this time he could dive in headfirst. He turned to look into grey-blue eyes, wide and shining but shadowed with uncertainty and doubt.

“I…Yes we are.”

The smile that lit up Takao’s face suddenly made his heart feel a little lighter. Made him think that maybe after all, it was enough. He was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly ended up being such a labour of love. I love all the things I write, mostly, but this one just feels special to me. Something about these two just makes me melt into a puddle of perverted goo.
> 
> Song is Never Enough from The Greatest Showman


End file.
